The present disclosure relates to a document conveying apparatus, a document reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
Hitherto, there is known an image forming apparatus including a document conveying apparatus configured to automatically convey a document stacked on a stacking tray one by one to an image reading position and to discharge the document after reading its image.